Information
by KatieWR
Summary: Információt sokféleképpen szerezhet az ember. Kérdéssel, szép szóval, lopással, elszólással, erővel. És még a profik is ejtenek el magukról olyan morzsákat, amikkel lebuktathatják magukat. Hetalia. AU. UsCan, FrUk. Jó olvasást!


Information

- Szóval egyszerű információszerzésről van szó – jelentette ki a magyarázat végén a francia.  
- Majd mi megcsináljuk – jelentkezett rögtön az amerikai. – Sima ügy, igaz, Matt? – pillantott a testvérére, aki bólintott.  
- Megyek irányítónak – szólt közbe az angol.  
- Akkor már csak egy külsős kell – pillantott körbe a termen a szőke férfi.  
- Megyek én – jelentkezett a japán, és ezzel megvolt a csapat.  
Titkos információkkal kereskedni nem egyszerű, jó adag szakértelem és bátor emberek kellenek hozzá. Egyikből sem voltak híján, ahogy a megfelelő technikából, a személyzetből, a munkából. Bármit bármikor megoldottak.  
- Próbáljátok ki a mikrofonokat – kérte Arthur, mikor a fiúk felszerelkeztek.  
- _Follow your heart_ – énekelte-mondta halkan a headsetbe Alfred.  
- _Little child of the west wind_ – válaszolta csendesen Matthew.  
- _Follow your dreams, but always remember me.  
- I am your brother, under the sun.*_  
- Kiku hallottál mindent?  
- Hai – hangzott a válasz.  
- Akkor rendben. Minden megvan? – pillantott végig a talpig feketébe öltözött, a biztonság kedvéért felfegyverkezett pároson.  
- Pisztoly, headset, jeladó, rádió, kütyük – én. Yes.  
- Fegyver, mikrofon, jeladó, rádió, adathalász, kódok, rendben – hadarta a fiatalabb szinte suttogva.  
- Bármi van, szóltok, értve? Nincs magánakció, világos? Bemész, megszerzed, kijössz.  
- Jól van, nyugi, British, ne lihegd túl – vigyorgott rá az amerikai, és megveregette a vállát. – Don't worry, be happy, you know. Akkor mi most elindulunk.  
Olyan csendesen osontak ki a furgonból, hogy alig vette észre.  
- Torony, a madarak kirepültek – jelentette Arthur.  
- Vettem – mormolta Kiku hangja a túloldalról.  
Az ilyen kisebb munkákra is minimum négyen voltak. Az akciósok – jelen esetben Alfred F. Jones és Matthew Williams –, egy irányító – ez most az ő feladatköre, Arthur Kirkland –, és valaki, aki kívülről figyeli az egészet, és elvágja a szálakat, ha arról van szó – most épp Honda Kiku. Na igen, elég vegyes az egész társaság, ahogy van: lassan szó szerint a világ minden tájáról lesz emberük.  
Kezdjük például a két sráccal. Nemrég jöttek, váltig állítják, hogy testvérek, hasonlítanak is egymásra, de sem a nevük, sem a nemzetiségük nem stimmel. Alfred az idősebb, a hangadó, de neki van később a születésnapja, holott egyidősek. Milyen dolog ez már?! Egyébként a kölyök vérbeli amerikai, ha lehetne, a kormorán öltözet mellé is felkötné a királykék alapon fehér csillagos divatsálját. Olyan szinten tipikus, hogy már-már fájdalmas a fanatizmusa az országát illetően. Ezen felül azonban vérprofi, és ha a testvérével kell együtt dolgoznia, fokozottan figyel mindenre. Az öccse, akinek a nevét körülbelül fél évig tanulta mindenki, csendes, nyugodt kanadai, tökéletesen beszél angolul és franciául. És olyan láthatatlanná tud válni, hogy még őket is meglepi néha a jelenléte. Mintha a mozgásával nem kavarná a levegőt maga körül. (Arthur hallott már ilyen emberekről, de sosem gondolta, hogy léteznek.) Nagyjából bármire képesek lennének egymásért. Furcsa, ám hasznos párost alkottak ők ketten.  
Aztán itt volt a jelenlegi külsősük, Kiku. Japánból, két diplomával, és az informatikai zsenijével. Plusz azzal, hogy majdnem bármilyen ábécéről fordított latin betűkre. Fogalma sem volt, mi indíthatta arra, hogy közéjük álljon. Szótlan, ám pontos, igaz kicsit töri néha az angolt, de meg lehet szokni. Legalább az ízlésük egyezik: mindketten szeretik a teát.  
Ő a maga részéről rendőrnyomozó volt Londonban, aztán egyszer lefülelte az imádott-gyűlölt, szeretett-megvetett Francist, és azóta sem szabadult a bűvköréből. Nem tudott sokáig ingázni a munkája, és az itteni lét között, hát szakított a rendőrséggel. Na persze, a barom franciának egészen mással indokolta a döntését, a valódi okot elhallgatva.  
Na igen, azaz ostoba, csigazabáló francia… Szerette eljátszani, hogy ő a főnök, de alkalomadtán nem volt rest fegyvert ragadni. De még milyen fegyvert! Az a hófehér, gyönyörű, újra és újra felújított pisztoly volt a férfi védjegye. Ő csak Jeanne-nak hívta. Ha valakit célba vett, vége is volt. Francis Bonnefoy szerezte az ügyfeleket, ő tárgyalt, ő vette fel a pénzt, ő rendelte a takarítást maguk után. Mindenről gondoskodott. Nem ő volt a legidősebb, de ő volt a rangidős. A módszerei… nos nem átallott mindent bevetni a cél érdekében, amit csak módjában állt. És igen, ez azt jelentette, hogy összefeküdt bárkivel, ha a céljai úgy kívánták. Na jó, majdnem bárkivel.  
Aztán voltak még egészen különböző figurák. Az orosz, akitől mindenkit a hideg rázott, de bármilyen kódot feltört, amit elé tettek, hacker volt a javából. A kínai, Yao, akit végül is csak a kapcsolatai miatt tartottak, mivel ahol fehér ember van, ott van sárga is. Így a srác mindent tudott. Ott van a spanyol, hírszerző, és t'án kavar az egyik olasszal. Na ja, az olaszok. Hogy ők minek vannak, azt senki nem tudta, Arthur csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ők a kapcsolat a maffiával. Ez tűnt elfogadható indoknak tűrni őket. A németek, vagyis Gilbert azt mondja magáról, hogy ő porosz, de maximum a terület, ahonnan jött, meg az öccse. Katonák voltak, vaskeresztet hordanak, annyi sört isznak, mint égen a csillag, de nagyobb akciókban, amikor nem csak ilyen információmorzsák a tét, igencsak hasznos a tudásuk.  
- Hé Arthur. Bemegyünk.  
- Vettem.

Alfred csak egy pillanatra tolta finoman a falnak az öccsét, aki levegő után kapva engedett – a támadás hirtelen érte. Légvételnyi csók, csak az ajkaik értek össze, mégis szikrázott a levegő. Vigyor, arccirógatás, aztán az idősebb lejelentkezett, és bementek.  
Egyszerű irodaház, hátsó bejárat, amit egész egyszerűen _elfelejtettek bezárni._ Persze nem véletlenül. Portás csak elöl van, és nem messze az ajtótól megtalálták a számítógépet, ami a kamerák adatait dolgozza fel. Alfred pillanatok alatt lemerevítette a képeket, amiket a biztonsági személyzet láthat. A lépcsőnél váltak el, Matthew felfelé indult, a másik a bejáratot figyelte.  
- A lift a másodikon van – suttogta az idősebb.  
- Értem.  
- Nyugodtan hívhatod, ha felértél az elsőre, a faszi Metallicát bömböltet, hogy ide hallatszik – mormolta.  
- Rendben.  
- Hé, öcsi, csak semmi pánik, hallod?  
- Nem vagyok ideges – susogta, hangja tényleg nem árulkodott erről.  
Aztán várakozás. Matthew pontos, mindent bediktál, Kikunál készül hangfelvétel az akcióról.  
- Lift, második, harmadik, negyedik, ötödik, bingó.  
- Kétszázkettes iroda – szólt Arthur.  
- Vettem. – Soha nem azt mondja, hogy „tudom", hanem, hogy „vettem". – Benn vagyok. Számítógép. Kicsit lassú. – Csendes billentyűkattogás a háttérben. – Kódok rendben. Tárhely, adathalász, infó. Kémprogram telepítve.  
- A cuccot tényleg nem veszik észre? – érdeklődte Alfred.  
- A ruszki csinálta, szerinted? – mormolta az angol.  
- Kitekerném a nyakát, ha hozzáérne a gépemhez – morogta. Kattanás, Alfred csatornát váltott a mikrofonon. – Hé, jól csinálod.  
- Kösz.  
- Nem remeg a kezed?  
- Nem.  
- Nem lesz gáz – nyugtatta. Visszakattintotta a rádiót a közös hullámhosszra.  
- Öt percet ír.  
- Piszkáld meg – tanácsolta Arthur.  
- Jó lesz az, hadd csinálja – felelte Alfred. – Ennyire nem sietünk.  
Léptek. Alfred megdermedt. A főbejáraton két egyenruhás rendőr lépett be.  
- Zsaruk… Bazd meg, Arthur, te idecsődítetted a haverjaidat?! Erről nem volt szó!  
- Nem én voltam!  
- Kinyírlak, esküszöm, kinyírlak te rohadék! – sziszegte a mikrofonnak. – Matt, lelépünk!  
- Várj… mindjárt megvan… csak egy perc… – Az amerikai felugrott, hosszú, néma léptekkel rohant a folyosón (ha egyenesen menne, már kint is lenne) fel a lépcsőn.  
- Elindultam felfelé. Kiku, keress valami menekülési útvonalat, küldd a telefonomra, amit találsz!  
- Igenis.  
- Végeztem – súgta a fülébe a csendes hang.  
- Pakolj el magad után, a tetőn át lelépünk! Van itt hátsó lépcső?!  
- Le van zárva, Francis mondta.  
Alfred káromkodott egy jót, és kettesével szedte a fokokat. Semmi kedve nem volt magyarázkodni a fakabátoknak, hogy mit keres az éjszaka közepén egy zárva tartó irodaházban, állig felfegyverkezve… Nem lenne szép vége a dolognak.  
Matthew az ötödiken várta, és még éppen le tudtak húzódni a lépcsőkhöz, mielőtt a lift ajtaja kinyílt volna. Egy fordulóban álltak csak meg, hogy ránézzenek a térképekre, amit a japántól kaptak.  
- Erre – súgta, és elkapva a fiatalabb kezét, húzni kezdte maga után lefelé. A negyediken a keleti oldalon kerestek egy ablakot, amit ki tudtak nyitni. – Átugrunk, mit szólsz? Megyek előre.  
- Vigyázz rá – nyújtotta oda a pendrive-nak látszó kis tárgyat, és ő szó nélkül átvette.  
Alfred ugrott, nem is volt olyan nehéz. A szomszéd tető sem volt olyan messze, csak a magasság szédítő.  
- Gyere, elkaplak! – nyújtotta kezét az öccse felé. Már elképzelte, hogy fog a lendülettől hozzá simulni, és mosolyogva ölelkeznek majd…  
A szőke fiú hirtelen oldalra kapta a fejét. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, aztán Matthew csak megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem lesz baj, ne aggódj, majd ott találkozunk – suttogta, és lekapta fejéről a headsetet, majd kidobta az ablakon. Eltűnt a keretből, kiáltozás, és egy pillanat múlva már az alakját sem látta. Ledermedve bámulta a szomszéd házat.  
- Alfred! Hallasz?! Alfred!  
- Mi van?!  
- Húzd ide a segged, és tűnjünk el! Nálad van a cucc? – Arthur sem tűnt épp túl boldogak.  
- Nálam.  
- Akkor mozgás!  
- De Matt…  
- Az öcséd tud vigyázni magára! Mozdulj már!  
- Fogd be! – kiáltott fel.  
- Hé, vigyázz a szádra! Nekem is van testvérem, oké? Első a munka, a kölyök eltűnik a szemük elől.  
- Leszarom, mid van – morogta dühösen. – _Nekem csak ő van_, fogod?  
- Jól van, jól van, nyugalom, csak gyere vissza – kérte enyhültebben. És amint megfogant fejében az új terv, már rohant is.  
- Kiku, hallasz még? – kérdezte futás közben.  
- Igen.  
- A kémprogrammal… ami a szerveren van… tudsz kezdeni valamit? Mármint… központi számítógép… vagy valami. Mennyire gépről működtetik a helyet?  
- Kilencven százalékban – hangzott a válasz.  
- Csapd le a villanyt.  
- Mi?  
- A villanyt! Kapcsold le! Elég lesz pár percre is! Csak csináld! Gyorsan!  
- Vettem.  
- Mire készülsz? – kérdezte Arthur a tisztább vonalon.  
- Nem hallják, de ha nem is látják, akkor nyert ügye van – magyarázta, bár a hangja többször elakadt a futástól.  
Bevetődött a furgonba, azonnal ledobta magáról a pulóvert, és az angol helyére, a számítógépes pulthoz ült.  
- Indítok – szólt hátra a szőke férfi, és Alfred alig észrevehetően bólintott. Nem akarta itt hagyni az öccsét teljesen egyedül, de nem volt választása. És amúgy is azt mondta, „majd ott találkozunk", vagyis ő is a banda találkahelyére megy, ha elszökik. Csak jusson el odáig épségben, csak jusson el…

Fel-alá járkált órákig, miközben arra várt, hogy történjen valami, _bármi. _Arthur nem tudott vele beszélgetni, mert túl ideges volt a normális válaszokhoz. Majdnem ugrott egyet, mikor Simon Curtis Superherója kezdett bömbölni a telefonjából. Francis hívta.  
- Épp nem alkalmas – morogta a telefonba.  
- Igen? Akkor leteszem – csivitelte Matthew hangja a fülébe.  
- Vá-vá-várj! Mi-mi-mi… – Újra nekifutott. – Mi…?  
- Hé, ennél azért értelmesebb szoktál lenni – nevetett halkan. – Minden rendben, nemsokára ott leszek. Francisszal vagyok.  
- Értem – válaszolta fásultan.  
- Hé, nyugalom, jól vagyok, oké? – kérdezte kedvesen.  
- Oké – visszhangozta. – Nemsokára találkozunk.  
- Bírd ki addig – suttogta. – Szia.  
- Szia. Minden oké – sóhajtotta Arthurra nézve.  
- Akkor most már nyugodj meg – kérte a férfi.  
- Majd… majd ha itt lesz – mormolta. – Francisszal van.  
- Biztos a lakására ment. Van neki egy a környéken.  
Ez a húsz perc sokkal hosszabb volt, mint az előző pár óra. Alfred nagy szemekkel nézett a fiúra, aztán odarohant hozzá és megölelte.  
- Te hülye, rám hoztad a szívbajt, ugye tudod? – feddte meg, de nem hangzott igazán komolynak, mert ahhoz túl féltőn ölelte, és a hangjából is inkább a megnyugvás csengett ki.  
- Ne haragudj – kérte. – Megláttak volna, és akkor ránk hívják az erősítést.  
- Miért nem szóltál?  
- Mert nem ugrottál volna. És ha mindkettőnket elkapnak? Semmi jó nem lett volna. Végül nem lett baj – suttogta, és egyre csak bújt a bátyjához, az ingébe markolt.  
- Hallom, azért az akció sikerrel zárult – jegyezte meg a háttérben Francis.  
- Ja, a cuccot Arthurnál keresd – válaszolta, mire a férfi biccentett, és a helyiség legtávolabbi sarkában ülő, róluk feltűnően tudomást sem vevő angol felé indult.  
Alfred kartávolságra tolta magától az öccsét, alaposan végigmérte.  
- Hé, ez nem a te inged – jegyezte meg, ahogy feltűnt neki: a hosszú ujjak fel vannak hajtva, hogy ne legyen túl észrevehető: neki rövid a ruhadarab, minden máshol azonban szembetűnően túl bő volt rá.  
- Francisé. Azért adta, mert feltűnő lett volna, ha teljesen feketében maradok – magyarázta.  
- Hogy kerülsz te egyáltalán hozzá? – vonta fel a szemöldökét gyanakvón.  
- Az irodaházban hirtelen sötét lett, mikor menekültem… Még jó, hogy a buherált lencsét tettem be, én láttam, a zsaruk kevesebbet, és tudod, milyen kevés fényben a zseblámpa: kevesebb haszna, mint előnye, úgyhogy gyorsan meglógtam, de ti addigra elmentetek. Nem is baj, gondoltam, nem buktok le, az információ is nálad van, gond egy szál se. Ilyenkor már nincs busz, meg feltűnő lett volna az utcán maradnom… Eszembe jutott, hogy Francis mondta, van egy lakása a környéken, és a kulcsot is megtalálom, szóval odamentem – magyarázta halkan.  
- Nekem ilyet nem mondott – akasztotta meg hirtelen.  
- Hát… – Matt zavartan félrefordította a fejét, felnyúlt, de a szemüvege nem volt rajta, így a kényszeredett mozdulatból hajigazítás lett. – Tudod, még az elején örült nekem, hogy én is tudok franciául, sokat beszélgettünk… Akkor mondta, hogy van a hely. Végül is, felajánlotta, hogy ha van kedvem, akkor mi… _tudod._  
- Mi van?! – bukott ki belőle emelt hangon a kérdés.  
- Természetesen udvariasan visszautasítottam akkor rögtön, mondtam, hogy van valakim, _nem, azt nem, hogy te,_ és ő ezt tiszteletben tartja, nem is hozta fel többet, és én sem. Szóval innen tudtam, és most odamentem. Felhívtam, hogy gond van, és eljött értem, de rám való ruhája nincs, úgyhogy csak egy inget adott, aztán jöttünk ide – fejezte be.  
- Mi tartott eddig?  
- Nehezen találtam meg a lakást, és nem használtam forgalmasabb utcákat – válaszolta.  
- Akkor is megölöm mind a kettőt! – morogta, ahogy elpillantott a két férfi felé. Azok beszélgettek. – Várj csak! Arthur tudta, hogy az a lakás ott van! Szóval akkor ő…  
- Az bizony meglehet – vont vállat. – De ez nem a mi dolgunk.  
- Na nem mintha kíváncsi lennék rájuk – húzta el a száját. – Menjünk haza.  
- Rendben.  
Átvágtak a termen, hogy elköszönjenek, ez főleg a fiatalabb kívánsága volt.  
- Merci a munkáért, fiúk – mosolygott rájuk a francia, aztán Matthew-ra nézve mondott még valamit az anyanyelvén, amit Alfred nem értett, és ez felettébb zavarta. Főleg, mikor a testvére vidáman válaszolt neki. Jelzésértékűen magához karolta a vállánál fogva, az öccse erre összerezzent kissé, nem készült rá, Alfred általában nem érintette így mások előtt.  
- Szállj le az öcsémről, jó? – mordult rá a férfira.  
- Itt valaki féltékeny – jegyezte meg a beálló csendben Arthur, aki a papírjait rendezgette.  
- Neked jobban kéne, nem? – vetette oda foghegyről.  
- Hé, kölyök, vigyázz a szádra! – szólt rá felkapva a fejét, bár az arcát pír futotta el, talán, mert Alfred a lényegre tapintott.  
- Féltékeny vagy? Tényleg? – meresztette különleges lila szemeit a testvérére érdeklődve.  
- Dehogy!  
- Dehogynem – vágta rá az angol.  
- Azt hittem, az önbizalmad nem enged ilyesmit – gondolkodott el, ahogy óvatosan a másik derekára csúsztatta egyik kezét. – De semmi okod rá.  
- Áhá, szóval innen fúj a szél – mosolyodott el Francis. – A bájos Matthieu minden tekintetben hozzád tartozik.  
- Probléma van?! – kérdezte fenyegetően az amerikai, akit bármi érzékenyen érintett, ami az ő meglehetősen szabad gondolkodásával szembement.  
- Ugyan, dehogy.  
- Azért!  
- Jaj, Alfred, hagy ezt abba, téged tényleg kikészített ez a ma éjjel – sóhajtott. – Na, gyere, hazaviszlek, kapsz egy kávét és kialszod magad – húzta maga után az idősebbet, aki nem tiltakozott, csak a figyelmeztető pillantásait lövellte a világba. – Sziasztok! – integetett még vidáman a két ott maradottnak.  
Alfred egész úton csendben volt, bámulta az utat. Matthew sem kezdeményezett beszélgetést, őt általában nem zavarta a csend. És tartva a némasági fogadalmat, a báty elfoglalta a fürdőt, aztán mély sóhajjal borult ágyba. Matt lehúzta a redőnyöket, miután ő is zuhanyozott, a reggeli fény már csak pár csíkban tört utat magának, hogy ne legyen teljesen sötét. A saját térfelére húzódott, és könnyedén megérintette a másik hátát a paplanon keresztül.  
- Most haragszol rám? – kérdezte egészen halkan.  
- Nem – hangzott a válasz. – Én tényleg aggódtam.  
- Tudom, és sajnálom – mondta. – De nem ez a probléma, igaz? Hanem Francis. Nézd, nem történt semmi, érted? Igen, az elején megpróbált megcsókolni, de nem engedtem, próbált szédíteni, és jól is esett, de soha nem hagytam volna, hogy hozzám érjen. Tudom, milyen, talán akkor sem kezdenék vele semmit, ha te nem lennél. Úgyhogy semmi okod az aggodalomra. Légy szíves, ne nézz rá gyilkos pillantással, minden alkalommal, mikor látod, jó? És… nem rossz érzés, hogy végre valaki észrevett.  
- Ezt hogy érted? – fordult felé az amerikai, és felkönyökölt.  
- Amikor csatlakoztunk hozzájuk, Ivan is rád mászott, meg Arthur is folyton rajtad lógott, hogy csak a két legfeltűnőbbet említsem. Nekem Francison kívül mindenki elfelejtette a nevem is.  
- Hagyjál már, Arthur utál, a ruszki meg tök parás és tutira kavarnak Yaóval. A többiekkel meg csak beszélgettünk.  
- Én is csak beszélgettem Francisszal.  
- Oké, oké. Beszélgettél. Tiszta sor.  
- Remek. Akkor a magam részéről most alszom – jelentette ki, és magához ölelte a plüssmedvéjét. Alfred azonban máshogy gondolta, közelebb mozdult hozzá, megcsókolta.  
- Mi lenne, ha mással ütnénk el az időt? – érdeklődte.  
- Lehetetlen vagy – közölte vele Matthew. – És komolyan gondoltam az alvást. Én ugyanis fáradt vagyok.  
- Én is.  
- Na persze.  
- De én szeretném – bújt hozzá.  
- Hagyjál – motyogta. – Hagyjál-hagyjál-hagyjál.  
- Na, nézz már ide – kérte a fülébe duruzsolva.  
- Eszemben sincs!  
- Miért?  
- Mert jobban nézel ki szemüveg nélkül, és kiskutya szemeket meresztesz rám, mert tudod, hogy akkor rávehetsz bármire, de nem, nem nézek oda. _Én most alszom.  
_- Ahhoz képest elég összefüggően beszélsz – vigyorodott el, és lejjebb húzta róla a paplant, hogy a nyakához férjen.  
- Utállak.  
- Nem igaz – harapott gyengéden a nyakába.  
- Nem… tényleg nem – suttogta, ahogy felé fordult és átkarolta. Felpislogott, és szinte azonnal elpirult a másik tekintetétől. Nem kiskutya szemekkel nézett rá. Nagyon nem.

KatieCat; 2012. szeptember 24-25.

*: A dalszövegrészletek Bryan Adams - Brothers Under The Sun c. dalából vannak,


End file.
